Breast Bags
by Rogueofgotham
Summary: Imp is the face of innocence, a small delicate Brenton girl. However, she has a rather fond taking to aggressive Orcs. Follow along as she and her bandit companion tear through Skyrim on their epic quest to do... something?


**Hello, this will be an Orsimer(OC) x Dragonborn story. This story will be rated M for language, gore, and sexual content in later chapters. This story is written by myself and my amazing cousin. **

I panted heavily as I caught up to the large blonde Nord that lumbered ahead of me. I was becoming more and more out of breath with the running, but I couldn't tear my attention away from those itchy bindings on my wrists that chafed my skin.

"Hey mister, can you cut off these bindings?" The dragon screeched from somewhere behind me as I spoke.

"There is a dragon flying around, and you want me to stop and cut your hands free?" the burly Nord sneered at my small Brenton frame as he seemed to be looking at me up and down judgmentally.

"Y-yeah that is actually exactly what I am asking," I said as I gave him a sheepish grin at his understanding.

He rolled his eyes at me before shoving me towards the stairs. "Run up those and try and find a way out," he ordered huskily.

My smile dropped from face, "Rude ass bitch trying to boss me around, I'll fucking shank him," I muttered under my breath as I clumsily made my way up the stairs, the bindings having an effect on my balance. Just as I reached the top, I watched the ceiling cave in on a poor Nord mere feet away from me. I stumbled backwards, but thank the gods, I did not fall and bust my ass on these stairs. Just as I caught myself, a giant black scaly head poked through the rubble of its destruction.

"Ah shit," I whimpered as I backed away, the dragon paused before letting out a fearsome roar. Flames shot from his mouth and hungrily devoured everything around it, the flame's tips eagerly licking everything in their reach. A scream escaped my lips, but I somehow avoided being cooked like a rotisserie chicken. The dragon abruptly pulled its head out and flew off only to cause more mayhem elsewhere.

"Please don't tell me that I burned off my eyebrows..." I groaned while frantically touching my freckled face. When I felt the small patches of hair above my eyes I sighed in relief. "Good, I needed those for humorous facial expressions," I thought to myself. The huge Nord barrelled his way up the debris covered stairs, not hesitating to make his presence known.

"Get going girl, we have to find a way out," he boomed in his thundering voice, "You are going to have to jump for it." He pointed towards the broken house next door, that was on fire I might add.

"If you wanted to kill me why don't you just feed me to that big black bitch outside?" I questioned with my hands planted firmly at my hips. He didn't seem to enjoy my sarcasm, and as soon as I finished my question he reached forward, grabbing my body and lifting me as though I weighed nothing. Holding my breath, being given hardly enough time to even react, I soon found my body in the air as I was chunked to the broken house that was too far of a fall for my liking.

"See you on the other side, lass," the rude Nord waved at me as I tumbled onto the second story floor, landing with a huge thud, causing a large cloud of dust to fly be stirred.

"I'm gonna kill you once I get these damn bindings off of me!" I screamed back before standing up and brushing the soot off of my pale skin and fashionable rags as much as I could with no hands available.

I saw the rude Nord arguing with yet another Nord ahead of me. "There are so many damn Nords around this place," I thought to myself as I glanced between the two, not really caring to follow what the two could have possibly been arguing about. It could've been about anything… perhaps the other Nord left the toilet seat up, and the other guy was mad about it? I'd be pretty mad about that too.

"Follow me if you want to live," the blonde Nord screamed at me yet again, his impatience dripping in every word spoken.

"Geez mister, you could have said that nicer,." I griped back before following my 'companion' into the castle-looking thing. Once we were ensured safety, the Nord turned towards me and motioned me towards him.

"Give me your hands, pest," he grunted in his grotesque and scratchy voice. I was about to throw a retort back at him, but the thought of having my hands free blanked my mind with sheer happiness.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I said gratefully with a huge grin before wrapping him in a big bear hug, feeling the dirt and grunge of this man under my fingertips.

"You need a good bath, my good sir," I chirped, wrinkling my nose a bit as I inhaled the odor that smelled of a mixture of sweaty warrior balls and chunky rotten milk.

He shoved me away from him before pointing to a body on the ground, "You are going to need armor and a weapon. She doesn't seem to be using it anymore..." he said in his raspy voice.

"Oh, what a nice mannequin!" I said in a sing-songy voice, staring at the rotting corpse where ants and maggots began to eat through where the skin had revealed itself from under the armor. But what beautiful and glorious armor it was! It was pretty and blue with what appeared to be well-crafted leather underneath. 

"'Tis the armor of a Stormcloak," the Nord, whose name I have yet to catch, grunted. Then again, he was such an asshole, at the moment I really didn't care to inquire it.

I pulled off my shirt to change into the newly found armor, but before I could clothe myself one of my bosoms slipped out of my breast bag. "Oops, nip slip," I giggled at the mortified Nord. "Let's hope that shuts your bitch-ass mouth," I thought to myself.

As I finished tightening the last strap to this gorgeous armor the Nord let out a grunt. "Damn Imperials are coming, quickly arm yourself," he muttered. His tone was a bit kinder, seeing a bit of titty could hold such power over a man. He tossed me a sword that lay next to the "mannequin." I jumped out of the way, watching the weapon clatter to the ground, releasing a sharp ringing sound that resonated throughout the walls of the abandoned building in which we stood. "I have awful hand coordination, try to not through pointy objects at me. No matter how shiny they are!" I said indignantly.

I scooped up my weapon and waited by the door for the enemies to walk in. "Surprise, bitch," I hissed before stabbing one in the neck. The other was taken down by my compadre with a swift stab to the stomach.

I paused for a minute before looking at the gross Nord. "Oh no, I just murdered someone. That's illegal, I'm too young to go to jail!" I frantically paced across the floor. Nord man rolled his eyes for the hundredth time before grabbing the back of my neck like I was a kitten.

"Shut up, lass, and get moving. We have a lot more killing to do before we get out of here." He pulled me towards the exit, "The sooner we are out of here, the sooner I can be rid of you," he mumbled to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us what you think. Our Orsimer love interest will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**Word of the day: "breast bag"**


End file.
